


Pom Poms and Basketballs

by Sorrows_Ending



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Basketball Player!Jinyoung, Cheerleader!Jaebeom, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, background yugbam - Freeform, jaebeom really isnt any better, jinyoung is a mess™, mentions of twice and day6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrows_Ending/pseuds/Sorrows_Ending
Summary: “You know we are sharing the gym today, right?” Mark starts a conversation, juggling the basketball between his hands. He passes it suddenly to Jinyoung, who catches it with ease.“Who are we sharing the gym with?” Jinyoung spins the ball on his pointer finger, listening halfheartedly as he thinks of the drills the coach is probably going to make them today.“With the cheerleaders.”That gets his attention. Jinyoung stumbles, the ball spinning off his finger and bouncing off the floor. Mark laughs at Jinyoung, catching the ball before it bounces out of reach."And that means Lim Jaebeom will be there."The Lim Jaebeom. Cheerleader captain and renowned school hottie. He's also Jinyoung’s long time crush since their first year.Jinyoung is so screwed.





	Pom Poms and Basketballs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but hear me out. Cheerleader!Jaebeom. He's flexible, as we've seen on Weekly Idol and he can do flips and shit. Plus, [this](https://twitter.com/KweenKortni/status/823346334690316288) pretty much inspired me to write this au 
> 
> Also he's cheering on his boyfriend in the vid like I could not NOT write this

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Jinyoung’s eyes are glued to the clock on the wall right above the teacher’s head, waiting with anticipation to when the minute hand will finally move over to the number 12.  It’s the last class of the day, and Park Jinyoung is dying to get out of class and onto the court. With basketball season approaching, practice has been getting more intense, but the team’s chances of winning the championship are looking better than ever. Although bookish and nerdy by appearance, Jinyoung is one of the star players, and there’s nothing more he loves than being with a basketball in hand and on the court.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

_‘Ugh,’_ Jinyoung internally groans. Mrs. Son is rambling about quadratic formulas or something along those lines. Normally, Jinyoung would pay attention like the good studious student council president he is, but he’s already studied and mastered this lesson and is over it. Jinyoung glances over to his left side to his desk mate and best friend Mark Tuan blatantly napping, not even bothering to hide behind his textbook.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Jinyoung shoves Mark none too gently, who wakes up with a start, hair in disarray. Jinyoung stifles his giggle behind his hand at the trail of drool at the corner of Mark’s lips.

_Ring!_

All the students pack up their stuff before Mrs. Son wraps up her lecture, and Jinyoung would feel bad for her if he wasn’t ready to hightail out of the classroom himself.

“Meet me at my locker after you grab your stuff,” Jinyoung instructs Mark, before he rushes out, not even giving the boy a chance to reply. He knows Mark heard him anyways.

Jinyoung maneuvers expertly among the student crowd and makes a beeline towards his locker, depositing his textbook and his schoolbag.

“Jinyoung oppa!” a voice calls out to him.

He searches for the voice to see his childhood friend Nayeon walking up to him, black wavy hair bouncing prettily and a wide smile on her face.

“Hey, Nayeon,” Jinyoung greets.

“Oppa, don’t forget about the book club’s first meeting of the year. It’s this Thursday, and if you aren’t there, I will find you and I will you beat you up!” Nayeon playfully threatens.

Jinyoung laughs at her words and crosses his arms, arching his eyebrow. “Oh really? You are gonna beat _me_ up?”

She scoffs, punching his arm. “You forget that I won all our play fights in the sandbox when we were little.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll be there. You can count on me,” Jinyoung relents, and Nayeon squeals in delight before wrapping him up in a hug.  

“Thanks, oppa! I’ll talk to you later!” She waves goodbye and walks off to join her friends.

“Hey man, ready for practice?” Mark strides up, clapping Jinyoung on the back. Jinyoung grabs his gym bag and slings it over his shoulder before closing his locker.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

“You know we are sharing the gym today, right?” Mark starts a conversation, juggling the basketball between his hands. He passes it suddenly to Jinyoung, who catches it with ease.

“Who are we sharing the gym with?” Jinyoung spins the ball on his pointer finger, listening halfheartedly as he thinks of the drills the coach is probably going to make them today.

“With the cheerleaders.”

 _That_ gets his attention. Jinyoung stumbles, the ball spinning off his finger and bouncing off the floor. Mark laughs at Jinyoung, catching the ball before it bounces out of reach.

“Th-the cheerleaders?” Jinyoung tries to resume the conversation, as if he didn’t trip over thin air and lose his cool.

“Yup,” Mark confirms, popping the _p_. “And you know what that means,” he smirks, showing off his sharp canines and Jinyoung wishes he had a different best friend, one that doesn’t tease and torture him on a daily basis.

“That means Lim Jaebeom will be there.”

 _The_ Lim Jaebeom. Cheerleader captain and renowned school hottie. A third year, Jaebeom is one of the most popular students of his class. Not only is he loved for his handsomeness, but he’s also one of the smartest students on campus. He’s one of the three male cheerleaders on the twelve-member team, the other two being BamBam, a skinny Thai boy who has all popular girl group choreographies memorized, and Jackson, a Hong Kong native whose loud cheers can be heard across the gymnasium probably even by a deaf person.

At first glance, Jaebeom doesn’t look like he would be a cheerleader. Cheerleaders are supposed to be preppy and cute, like Sana or Momo, who are also on the cheer team. Jaebeom has the typical bad boy vibe about him, with multiple piercings adorning his ears and often wearing tight ripped jeans and leather jackets, his style the complete opposite from Jinyoung’s sweaters and slacks. His eyes are sharp and jawline sharper and he has possibly the broadest shoulders Jinyoung has ever had the privilege to lay his eyes on. Jaebeom _oozes_ masculinity.

That’s why it’s pretty surprising to see someone like Jaebeom in a typically female sport. If he were to play another sport, Jinyoung could see him out on the soccer field, or even on the court with him. But Jaebeom is great cheerleader and captain. He leads the team with confidence and firm, but gentle authority, and the team has gone on to won several competitions under his leadership (Jinyoung may or may not have gone to some of these competitions as a spectator. But he was there to support Nayeon, he swears). Jaebeom is also unexpectedly flexible for someone of his build, tumbling and flipping like he has no bones in his body. His b-boy skills mesh surprisingly well into cheer choreography, giving their routines a fresh, new twist.

Lim Jaebeom is hot and smart and amazing and he’s also Jinyoung’s long time crush since their first year.

“Oh cool. Totally cool we are sharing the gym with the cheerleaders. I’m so cool with it. I’m so cool with it, I’m ice cold,” Jinyoung rambles stupidly. Mark laughs again, slinging an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“I think you’re anything but cool when Jaebeom is around. But we’ll see,” Mark winks, leaving Jinyoung to chat up their fellow teammate Brian in the locker room. Jinyoung contemplates the consequences of throwing the basketball at Mark’s head before deciding it’s not worth to have a player down. Mark is safe. For now.

* * *

“Oh god,” Jinyoung mumbles to himself, trying to resist the urge to look over to where the cheer team is stretching. The basketball team is stretching and warming up too, giving him ample time to _not_ ogle at the perfection that is Lim Jaebeom.

“Hey hyung, happy to see that the cheer team is sharing the gym with us?” Yugyeom goads, bumping shoulders with him. Jinyoung scowls, shoving the tall boy back, who only laughs at his reaction. God, if he wasn’t so tall and a such good player, he would strangle the twerp’s neck.

“Shut up. Like you aren’t happy to see BamBam.” Jinyoung shoots back.

His dongsaeng blushes at the mention of the skinny boy he has a crush on, looking over to where BamBam easily falls into the splits. Jinyoung follows his line of sight, only for his eyes to wander from BamBam to Jaebeom, who’s bending over to touch his toes, his sweatpants stretching nice and tight over his ass-

“Jinyoung, ball!”

At the last second, Jinyoung manages to catch the pass thrown at him. Mark and Yugyeom snicker at Jinyoung’s expense and he groans.

It’s going to be a long practice.

**Author's Note:**

> me: how about you finish writing that Christmas fic even though Christmas has passed  
> my brain: nah  
> me: okay, how about you work on the markson part of the young and rich series  
> my brain: nope  
> me: ugh  
> my brain: but what if you write a cheerleader au that no one asked for  
> me: wow my best idea
> 
> Anyways, I HOPE this goes according to plan, i have some stuff already written but its not set in stone yet and I'm terrible at updating. Please, please, please let me know what you think, if this is terrible or something I should continue. I love feedback and getting comments!
> 
> Also, I used to write Im Jaebum in my fics, but I recently learned he prefers the spelling Lim Jaebeom, so I gotta respect my man and write his name accordingly.


End file.
